SIN
by Reiya-chan
Summary: Uchiha Mitsuko has been missing for several years and thought to be dead. What happens when Her team stumbles upon her? Why doesn't She remember Them? Will Sasuke ever accept her back into the clan? Why Am I asking you?


Okay! first off, I own no one but Mitsuko, Hitori, and Moriko. Next, I only continue if _you _want me to. Third, if you don't like the story don't read it then. And lastly, don't hurt me because my grammar and spelling suck, I looked over this twice and there's still probally like 50 mistakes... NOW ONTO MY STORY!!! WOO HOO!

* * *

_ A 5 year old stood out in the rain. She walked into the alleys while listening to the pitter- patter of the raindrops. She made a sniffling noise and abruptly came to a halt. There was some thing in the shadows. The girl quickened her pace and then came to a run with her black hair trailing in the cold, damp air. At the end of one of the alleys, she tripped. She turned around... nothing. Nothing was there. The girl turned around again and BAM! Total darkness. _

I woke up dripping with sweat; I got out of my bed and headed for the living room. I pushed my long black bangs out of my face and sat on the couch propping up my feet on the coffee table. If Nii-san were here I would be dead right about now. Um, should I introduce myself? Yes, yes I should... My name is- drum roll please- Uchiha Mitsuko. I am nine years old and live with my cousin, Uchiha Itachi.

My onyx eyes glared at the door. Meh, Nii-san's not coming home anytime soon is he... click, I was wrong, NO! The door opened and Nii-san looked bloody pissed off. Crum, I'm gonna get grounded and get stuck with Mama (Deidara) as a babysitter. Not that it's bad, it's just that he can't really, well you know...

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Nii-san asked, more calmly then usual.

"I was, then, I dreamt Mama (Deidara) blew up the building with his clay," I lied, but it was a good lie... besides the human race is based off of lies anyway...

"you never answered my question," Nii-san said.Then, the worse thing ever happened, Nii-san's tomoe started spinning and then I woke up and it was morning!!!!

Curse his sharingan, I never do that with mine. But it was seven, time for nii-san to wake up, heh... I took a bath first and then changed into a blue Uchiha shirt with kimono style sleeves and pants that are light blue at the top and dark blue at the bottom, and there long... they rock. After that I pulled my raven hair into it's usual ponytail. Time to reek havoc.

I snuck into Nii-san's room and pounced on him. "GOOD MORNING NII-SAN!!" I yelled, revenge is bitterly sweet. He changed and then we went down for breakfast. Normally we would have waited for Kisame-oji-san, but today we didn't... "Oi, what about shark face?" I asked.

"hn," he said. Do you know how much I hate it when he does that... mabye I should dye my hair green, he might actually speak in public then...

**After breakfast**

"Mitsuko, Deidara, is going to watch you while I'm gone, okay?" Nii-san actually asked this time without leaving and Mama just showing up. Other blondes are super smart, Mama's practically an I-D-I-O-T, he probably doesn't even know what I just spelled.

"No please, that's child endangerment, it's safer to let me go on the mission, please, can I?"

"What do you think?" He asked. Ooh I just got an Idea...

"You're right," I answered, "let's ask Kisame-oji-san."

" Kisame-oji- san, can I please go on your mission with Nii-san.. pwease..," I asked making myself look as cute-bleh I hate that word- as possible.

"Eh, okay?," he answered, slightly confused. Yay! I get to go on the mission...hee hee.

About an hour into the mission my attention span got even worse than normal. Anywho, I guess now would be a good time to explain my "gift". I was born with telepathy, I can move things with my mind, get premonitions and read minds, the basics. The mind reading thing can even be used as a way to form a conversation in people's minds.

_"Are we there yet"_ I would ask and,

_" No"_ would be my answer.

When we did get to the target, Kisame-oji-san sliced off the victim's head, poor him.. the dead guy, not Kisame-oji-san... We had something to eat and then left to get back home. But then, nii-san stopped, something moved in the bushes, all three of us froze and stood while the wind whistled it's taunting music. Suddenly, I felt something sharp go through me tearing at my skin, I let out a shallow cry, then saw darkness.

**Elsewhere**

"Oi! Sasuke!" Yelled a blonde boy.

"Guess what dobe? I don't want to train with you, so get lost," A dark-haired boy snapped.

"That's not what I want to know, I want to know, why you're always acting like you're in so much pain?" The blonde inquired hopefully.

"I'll tell you why, before my family was snatched away, one of my "friends" decided it would be all right to run away just because she couldn't handle the pressure of being a Uchiha," Sasuke spat, " She never came back , and it's because of her that my family is dead now."

He punched the wall leaving an indent while a voice in his head slowly said, " You have no friends anymore, there is nothing for you here, your only friend deserted you, you are pathetic..."

* * *

Well? what do you think?

btw, only one of the idiots is writing this, the other two bailed on me...

I'll tell you a little about Hitori and Moriko right now.

**Shizuka Hitori**

special power: Controls the elements

kekkei genkai: Shape shifter

**Kei Moriko**

special power: Controls the powers of light and darkness

kekkei genkai: Immunity, body heals itself

Anyway, just review...


End file.
